


Si te dijera lo que no se ve

by lightblacks (darkwlightb)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Domesticity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkwlightb/pseuds/lightblacks
Summary: “...Mingyu?” Wonwoo says as he opens one eye, still half asleep.“It’s me.” Mingyu stops Wonwoo from moving to sit when he tries to and makes him stay lying down.





	Si te dijera lo que no se ve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gyucentric](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gyucentric).



> -Title translation: If I told you what can't be seen
> 
>  
> 
> don't know what to tag this so, idk, here it is with only a couple tags to its name

Once he’s gathered his phone, keys and charger, right before taking hold of his bag and putting his personal stuff in his pockets, Mingyu comes out of his shared room with the soft clicking noise that goes off as he closes the door echoing inside his ears.

As it is very early in the morning, like every Sunday when he has to attend his personal schedule as an MC at the filming site of the music program, he always tries to be just that extra tad quiet so he doesn’t wake up the rest of the members.

Because it can get ugly pretty fast when you wake up someone who’s only coming back from work at five or six in the morning.

He learned the hard way. Sometimes he managed, sometimes he didn’t.

Like that time he dropped a glass someone left behind previously while he unplugged the toaster or whatever it was that he felt the need to do at the time.

Usually, the rest of the boys don’t mind anymore when he breaks something.

However, when he breaks stuff at six thirty…

Oh, _boy_. That’s another story.

These sleep-deprived people are not afraid to _yell_ their cussing at him.

So, Mingyu tries to be extra careful in the early mornings.

Which is why his heart nearly breaks out of his ribcage when the loud voice of a commentator blasts through what sounds like phone speakers from somewhere he can’t pinpoint at first around the apartment.

Before anyone gets startled awake and screams the nasty at him, he rapidly leaves the hall and strides towards the direction the irritating noise is coming from.

It must be the sleepiness he still feels —he only woke up less than an hour ago, his eyes are still pretty much trying to stay open for longer than three seconds at a time—, but the sound it’s getting on his nerves real fast.

When he gets to the living room, he finds it.

 _There_ it is.

In all honesty? He should have guessed it. He would have if his brain was active, which only happens after he has his daily Iced Americano.

He can locate from the entrance the source of this unexpected inconvenience with the light of Wonwoo’s phone shining brightly as it plays a video —that he must have fallen asleep to, _again_.

Mingyu wastes no time and swiftly goes where the strident phone is lying abandoned to its fate next to its owner’s sleeping figure on his bed, picks it up as he glares at the device with disdain and stops the stupid video—

Finally.

Mingyu lets out a sigh of relief.

 _Silence_.

Thank god.

Now he won’t get murdered out of irritation by anyone.

Then he closes the video app and locks the phone to avoid any more undesirable noises before deciding on placing it on the floor next to the bed for a lack of a nightstand.

And he just stands there, throwing the most annoyed look his face allows at the sleeping boy, completely unaware of Mingyu’s glaring because, well, he’s still asleep.

Wonwoo lies on his back with his arms spread around his head on the pillow, his fists closed and one of his sleeves exposing his skin down to his elbow. And Mingyu notices he still has his earphones on.

As much as one can call unplugged earphones —one of them has even fallen off of his ear— _on_.

So Mingyu, sighing again and shaking his head at the older’s questionable habits, slides his fingers under the wiring to take them off of Wonwoo, wondering how on earth he hasn’t gotten them all tangled up around his neck yet.

Mingyu knows, it happened to him once when he woke up from a nightmare where he dreamed of tight ropes cutting his airways.

What gives him stop, though, is when his fingers brush against Wonwoo’s skin on his neck, right below his ear where he was trying to unhook the earphone from him.

Wonwoo’s skin was hot.

Mingyu frowns. He knows Wonwoo can’t keep this much body temperature in his sleep by himself. Even less if he’s exposed to the cold air of the room.

So once he has removed the wires, Mingyu crouches beside the bed, leaving his bag on the floor for a while before he touches the back of his hand against Wonwoo’s cheek and against his forehead for good measure.

Yeah, Wonwoo’s skin is definitely too hot to be considered healthy.

And Mingyu’s frown deepens.

This is so stupid.

If only Wonwoo would do as he’s told him to time and time again, he wouldn’t get sick like this.

It is a totally avoidable situation, yet this is what he has to deal with first thing in the morning.

Mingyu’s lips tighten as he gets too into his thoughts, feeling very much frustrated.

Nevertheless, he’s already trying to recall if they’ve run out of pills or any medication to help treat high fever as he slides his hand down the sleeping boy’s face, caressing his cheek with the back of his fingers.

And he intended to get up to go look for some medicine, but the groan that leaves Wonwoo’s slightly parted lips as his hot breath comes out of his mouth, makes him remain at his side.

Wonwoo tilts his head to the side, his eyes wrinkling, shutting them hard as if he was trying to dispell the pain that he was surely gaining consciousness of inside his head.

“...Cold…” Wonwoo’s raspy voice is barely above a whisper when he speaks, his body reacting on his own when he pulls down the sleeve of his hoodie that he loves sleeping with.

Mingyu refrains from clicking his tongue out of respect for the sick and chooses to ask for something instead. “You’re feverish. Does it hurt anywhere?” He whispers back, retrieving his hand.

“...Mingyu?” Wonwoo says as he opens one eye, still half asleep.

“It’s me.” Mingyu stops Wonwoo from moving to sit when he tries to and makes him stay lying down. “Does it hurt?” He insists, still talking lowly.

Wonwoo nods his head once, very slowly as to prevent aggravation of the pain he starts to notice inside his skull, burying half his face in his pillow as he turns to lie on his side.

That’s all Mingyu needs to leave Wonwoo’s side to look for something to alleviate the symptoms. If Wonwoo’s lucky, he’ll get through the fever in a day or two tops.

Wonwoo groans again, but it’s such a feeble noise that escapes him. He feels very cold and super hot both at the same time in different parts of his body. He both wants to uncover himself and burrow himself further down between his blankets.

When the rustling of Mingyu rummaging around cabinets as quiets as he can ceases, he comes back to squat right where he was before. “Here.” He says, offering a couple of pills to the boy as he uncaps a little bottle of water.

Wonwoo’s hand closes around Mingyu’s after a little bit of fumbling and takes what the other gives, supporting himself on his elbow as he swallows the pills and drinks from the water under Mingyu’s attentive eyes. And both pills abuse his throat a little as it feels different than usual when he does. Maybe it’s swollen up. He clears his throat with some difficulty before chugging some more water, not without a trickle dripping down his chin because of the awkward position in which he’s holding himself up. And he would have left it alone just fine, but Mingyu has to reach out and wipe it away, dragging his thumb softly across his cheek, just beside the corner of his mouth.

And it tickles.

Because Mingyu is looking at him straight in the eye with a serious expression on his face.

And his body aches to squirm under the attention.

“...You don’t have to do all of this…” Wonwoo thinks out loud, dropping his eyes down as he stares at the wrinkled sheets.

Mingyu pulls a face that has written disagreement all over it. “If you’d just listen and do as you’re told.” He dares to say, taking the bottle away from the other and letting it down by the bed after screwing the lid back on.

“I’m still older than you.” Wonwoo points out, his raspy morning voice still breaking in between words.

“Doesn’t look like it when you forget to take care of yourself.” Mingyu says as he gently pushes Wonwoo back down to lie once more.

Wonwoo looks up at him before burying his head against his pillow again, bringing the covers up to his chin. “...Are you mad?”

Mingyu just stares for a few seconds, before he caves in. “...No.” He thinks about it and finally decides to stretch his arm to brush Wonwoo’s bangs to the side. “You can go back to sleep now.” He whispers softly.

Wonwoo nods, but before the other’s hand slips away, he brings out his from under the blankets and curls his fingers around the other’s as he closes his eyes. “Good luck.”

Mingyu closes his around Wonwoo’s. “Get better.”

And they both let their fingers slip away, Wonwoo drifting back to sleep and Mingyu leaving the dorm.

**Author's Note:**

>  **notes for myself:**  
>   
>  this was needed in this tag and that's it  
>   
>   
>  **notes for readers:**  
>   
>  I decided to write this as a thank you gift for gyucentric user on twitter because her continuous words of encouragement always ease me and help me out a lot, also because she's the cutest and I really enjoy talking to her about minwon, svt and everything. You really are a treasure, hope it's to your liking honey!!  
>   
> I hope all of you liked it too, what did you think of it?? tell me your opinion or reactions if you're in the mood to comment!! I answer back!! It may take a few days depending on how busy I am, but I will!!  
>   
> I do like to hear what you think (or thought throughout it) but if you don't want to comment at all that's okay too so don't feel pressured babes ily thanks for reading uwu. for those who'd like to comment: if you don't know what to comment but would like to do so (don't be shy I already love u), don't feel pressured to be coherent, just smash that keyboard or whatever. sometimes a hdfgadgf holds more power than an essay. not to say essays aren't good, they are too. everything's good lmao. or you can just leave me a heart, <3 or ♡ to let me know you read it if you want uwu  
>   
> Or if you'd rather another medium, you can drop by [twitter](https://twitter.com/darkwlightb) or [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/darkwlightb) too!  
>   
> If you liked this one, I have a couple other fics, you can check them in my pseuds, [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkwlightb/pseuds/darkwhites) and [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkwlightb/pseuds/lightblacks)!  
>   
>   
> i hope you have a good morning/day/afternoon/night/dawn!!! ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡  
>   
> smooches4all  
> 


End file.
